Percy and the Diesels
Plot It was a dark night on Sodor. Most of the engines were asleep, except for a few night trains. Percy was getting ready to take the mail train when the Fat Controller drove up. "Sir, isn't it a bit late to be driving?" asked Percy. "Not when I've got news to tell. Percy, I need you to go to the Sodor Smelter's immediately." Percy gulped. "There's a shipment of scrap that needs to be taken to the Steelworks. Stanley will take the mail train for you." "Alright, sir... If you say so..." sighed Percy. He puffed away None of the engines liked being in the Smelter's; 'Arry and Bert would either try to trap them or trick them. That was what Percy was afraid of. "I hope they don't scrap me..." "Nonsense," said his driver, "We're here for you Percy." Percy arrived at the Smelter's, waiting for 'Arry or Bert to spook him, but nothing happened. "Maybe they'll be easy on me," Percy thought gratefully. But little did he know that Diesel was working there for the night, since more metal had been delivered than usual. He was shunting nearby and saw the opportunity to frighten a steam engine. "Heh, heh..." He hid behind some oil tankers and bumped the flatbeds. Percy stopped right in his tracks. "What's wrong?" asked his driver. "That noise... It's... scary!" Diesel got an even more devious idea. He shouted, "Woooooo, woooooo!" Percy was now even more scared. "Bust my buffers, it's a ghost!" he shouted and he raced backwards as fast as his wheels would carry him. "Heh, heh, stupid steam engine..." giggled Diesel when Bowler oiled over. "Where's that old kettle? He's supposed to collect all this scrap," he said as he shunted the flatbeds of scrap. "Oh, he's probably late. Typical for a steam engine." Diesel was really lying, but Bowler didn't know this. "Yeah, typical..." he chuckled as he oiled away. He hid behind the building and called for Spamcan and Old Stuck Up. "You called?" asked Spamcan. "Today, that old puffer caterpillar is going to be working here... Now's our chance." "He's late though," said Old Stuck Up. "Not for long..." Meanwhile, Percy was running away as fast as he could."Percy, isn't this a bit unnesesscary?" cried the driver. "Not if my life depends on it!" replied Percy. The crew rolled their eyes. The Scrapyards are a few miles away from the Smelter's, and Percy was heading right for it. 'Arry and Bert were chatting when they noticed Percy. 'Arry winked to Bert. "Let's scare a steam engine!" and he waited for Percy to come. "Uh, isn't this a bit... extreme?" said Bert. "Shut up!" cried 'Arry as Percy smashed into Bert. "What's going on?" puffed Percy. Bert laughed evily and biffed him on a siding. "Please!" cried Percy, "I don't want to be stuck here all night!" Bert smirked. "Oh, don't worry, there'll be company!" and he smashed him through the buffers, so he couldn't back out of the siding. "No!" cried Percy. The iron twins giggled just as Old Stuck Up and Spamcan arrived for more scrap. "You buffoons! That was our engine to play with!" cried Spamcan. "The boss isn't going to like this..." worried Old Stuck Up. "Wait, what boss?" asked 'Arry. "Bowler. We kidnapped Duck, but that failed, so he wanted us to get this idiot." "I'm not an idiot... Whatever that means..." "It means you're stupid." "Oh..." "Well... At least you don't have to chase him," said 'Arry. Percy gulped in terror. Meanwhile, Bowler was still waiting. "What the heck is going on with that stupid steam engine?" he wondered as the manager came up. "Still no sign of Percy?" "I'm afraid not," replied Bowler. "Oh botheration! Now I have to call Sir Topham and see what's taking him so long..." He phoned the Fat Controller. "What's taking him? What? He was sent already? But... he hasn't showed up! Nah my Diesels wouldn't do that. Hm, I guess maybe just to be safe... Alright, send an engine." At the Dieselworks, DIesel was telling some other Diesels what had happened when Winston raced up with the Fat Controller. He looked serious. "Percy has disappeared near the Smelter's. If you had attempted to scrap him, I'll seend you away, permanantly!" he boomed. The Diesels shivered. Diesel gulped; he was worried he'd been found out. "Sorry sir, but we haven't seen him, I think," said Splatter. "Actually, the last time we saw him was near Ffarquhar yesterday. Promise." added Dodge. "Hmmm...." Then he turned to Diesel. "Diesel, do you know anything about this?" Diesel sighed. "Well, maybe I sort of tricked him at the Smelter's and he ran off... I don't know anything else, sir..." The Fat Controller was very cross indeed. "I give you all these chances, and you always mess it up! There's really no point in sending you away and bringing you back..." Diesel was relieved. "But, you must help with the search," Diesel sighed. "Yes sir..." "May I suggest that we search at the Scrapyards? That may be a reasonable place," suggested Winston. "Hm, a good idea Winston. Diesel, come and help." Diesel scurried away after Winston. When Diesel and Winston arrived at the Scrapyards, they were very surprised. "Old Stuck Up? Spamcan? 'Arry? Bert? What are you doing?" cried the Fat Controller. Old Stuck Up was laughing at Percy while 'Arry and Bert were shunting. "Oh scrap..." cried Spamcan and he and Old Stuck Up hurried away. "'Arry and Bert, answer my questions," scolded the Fat Controller, so 'Arry and Bert told him everything. "I see... So Bowler was behind this and Duck's disappearance a couple of weeks ago?" "Yes sir." "Hmm... Percy, I am so sorry of all this." Percy sighed. "It's... well, not alright, to be honest. I just want to go home!" The Fat Controller nodded. Diesel pulled Percy back onto the tracks, while Stanley came with more coal. "I just finished pulling the mail and I thought you'd need some coal after all the rushing around." "Thanks Stanley." smiled Percy. Percy's crew were grateful too. "Alright then. Diesel, take this load to the Smelter's for Bowler. I want a chat with him... Percy, you may have tomorrow off. I think you may need to time recover from this... erm, experience." finished the Fat Controller. "Thank you, sir!" Percy puffed home to Ffarquhar Sheds, where Thomas was anxiously waiting for him. "Percy, are you alright? I heard about your night and it must've been horrible!" "It was very scary, to be honest. But at least now I know I'm safe, with my best friend." "That's good to hear. Do you feel better Percy?" said Thomas. "Yes, but I never want to go to the Scrapyards at night again!" and Thomas agreed, remembering his experience with Diesels. Meanwhile, the Fat Controller spoke to the three Diesels severely. "I don't want any more kidnapping on my railway, is that understood?" The three Diesels murmured together, and the Fat Controller nodded. "If you do anything else like this again, I'll be forced to send you back to the Other Railway." "What?!" The Fat Controller chuckled and drove away in Winston, now feeling content that the Diesels would behave. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Diesel *Bowler *Spamcan *Old Stuck Up *'Arry and Bert *Splatter and Dodge *Stanley *Winston *The Fat Controller *Henry (cameo) *Mavis (cameo) *Dennis (cameo) *Norman (cameo) *Duck (mentioned) Trivia *This episode, along with the second episode, aired earlier than the rest of the season as a preview of the third season. *A reference to the eighth season episode "Halloween" is made. Category:Sodor Adventures